User blog:Hilary James Lyall/A Spooky Halloween Adventure
Plot Trivia Songs #Anything Can Happen #The Masked Avenger Medley #Let's Go #Having Fun Song #Scary Fun #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Scary Fun (Respire) #Being Together #You Can Count On Me #I Love You Cast #Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary (The Masked Avenger) #Nolan North as Blaze #Caleel Harris as AJ #Jayden Greig as Jackson #Lilly Bartlam as Jordan #Grace Oliver as Candy #Catherine Taber as Mandy #Millie Davis as Dena #Amanda Soha as Zoey #Andrew Sabiston as Sam #Emilie Claire Barlow as Sammy # # # # # # # Transcript (The episode starts off with Jackson and Jordan making decorations for Halloween.) *Jackson: "Hey Jordan. Check out the spooky spider I made." *Jordan: "Ooh scary, Jackson. Say hello to Mr. Bones. I've made him out of pasta pieces." *Jackson: "Let's hang up these decorations." *Jordan: "Okay." (They hang up the decorations on the wall.) *Both: "There. Perfect." *Jordan: "Our decorations are great. But there's only one thing we have to ask ourselves." *Both: "What are we gonna dress up as for Halloween." *Jackson: "Whatever it is, nothing too scary." *Jordan: "We need anwsers. We need ideas. We need some help from..." *Jackson: "Blaze and AJ." *Jordan: "Close enough. What are you gonna be for Halloween, guys." (Right on cue, Blaze and AJ come to life.) *Blaze: "Whoo-Hoo!" *AJ: "Never fear, your Halloween pals are here!" *Both: "Blaze! AJ!" *Blaze: "Hi Jackson." *AJ: "Hi Jordan." *Blaze: "We're so glad to see you." *AJ: "Are you Guys excited for Halloween. A time with everything scary." *Jackson: "Yeah. But we have to decide on our costumes." *Jordan: "Halloween's tonight and we have to decide." *Blaze: "Hmm. It's a big decision." *AJ: "But anything can happen. If you use your imagination." (Song: Anything Can Happen.) * (Song ends.) *Jackson: "Right now we need something special." *Jordan: "Like some Halloween costume ideas." *Jackson: "Yeah. And..." *Both: "The Masked Avenger." *AJ: "Who?" *Jackson: "Wait. You guys never heard of the Masked Avenger before." *Blaze: "I don't think so." *Jordan: "Well then. We'll show you." (Jackson and Jordan clapped their hands and the lights dimmed and a slideshow footage of the Masked Avenger played.) *Jackson: "This is Hilary. She may be a girl, but she's a special girl." *Jordan: "A special girl with an alter-ego." *Jackson: "Hilary really is the Masked Avenger." *Jordan: "It was all in her first adventure as a Masked Avenger in her origin story." *Jackson: "Hilary plus fingersnap equals The Masked Avenger." *Jordan: "And that is our theory of the Masked Avenger." *Both: "The End." (They clapped their hands and the lights came on and the slideshow end.) *AJ: "Whoa. The Masked Avenger's origin story might've inspire me for an idea for the dramatic costume for me." *Blaze: "Her bravery, friendship, honesty, kindness, fun, compassionate and funny has inspire me for an idea for my costume." *Jackson: "Really. What is it." *Jordan: "Please tell us." *Blaze: "It's a surprise." *AJ: "You'll have to wait and see." (Candy and Mandy arrived, both girls are dressed like princesses.) *Candy: "Hi everyone." *Mandy: "Happy Halloween." *All: "Hi Candy and Mandy." *Candy: "Like our princess outfits." *Mandy: "They’re really special." *Jordan: "They're nice, girls." *Jackson: "Okay Guys. Jordan and I are gonna show you the Masked Avenger make her graceful entrance." *Jordan: "Better stand back, everybody." (Everyone stood back. Jackson and Jordan snapped their fingers and a door opens and a red carpet rolls down and out comes Hilary dressed as The Masked Avenger alongside with her kangaroo friend, Kipper. A smoke bomb was thrown to the ground and dust came out of it.) *Hilary: "I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the trickster who tricks you on April Fool's Day and scares you on Halloween. I am the one, the only, The Masked Avenger. That's my name and fun and adventures are my game." *Jackson: "That's how she talked when she appeared in a puff of smoke." *Jordan: "Hello Avengie. We need your help." *Hilary: "With what?" *Jackson: "Deciding on our costumes for Halloween." *Jordan: "Because Halloween's tonight and we really have to decide." *Hilary: "Hmm. So you need help deciding on your costumes. Is that so?" *Both: "Yeah." *Hilary: "But fortuitously, I will help you. That's what a girl like me would ever do." (Song: Masked Avenger Medley.) * (Song ends.) *AJ: "Avenger, you're amazing." *Hilary: "Why, Thanks." (There was clapping, Sam, Sammy, Zoey and Dena are there.) *All: "Hi guys. Hello." *Sam: "We heard that Jackson and Jordan are deciding on their costumes. So, we need the Masked Avenger to help us." *Sammy: "Any assistance you would require, Avengie." *Hilary: "The costumes are right in there, in that closet. You'll choose your costumes again. So, chop chop. Get deciding." (Meanwhile, Sam, Sammy, Zoey and Dena are in the closet deciding on their costumes. Everyone else is waiting.) *Hilary: "Are you almost done in there." *Jackson: "Not yet." *Jordan: "Dena hasn't picked out her costume." *Dena: "Yes I have. I'm ready." *Hilary: "And without further ado. Let me introduce you to some Halloween friends. I know you met them before, but they're in Halloween costumes. So presenting..." (The door opens and the kids stepped out wearing costumes except for Jackson and Jordan.) *Sammy: "Sammy!" *Zoey: "Zoey!" *Sam: "Sam!" *Dena: "And Dena." *Hilary: "Looking good everyone." *Blaze: "We're ready too." *AJ: "Guess what. Something amazing is happening in Axle City. But I don't know what?" *Hilary: "Maybe the Magic Water can help." (They went outside to the Magic Water. Kipper gave her an autumn leaf.) *Hilary: "Thanks, Kipper. Happy Halloween, Magic Water. Tell us, is all well across Axle City." (She blows on the leaf and it lands on the water and it ripples.) *All: "What do you see. What does it show." (The magic water shows nightime in Axle City. A few trucks are driving around wearing costumes and carrying buckets of candy.) *Hilary: "Wow. I wonder what's going on." *Blaze: "Hmm. Only one way to find out." *AJ: "And that is to use our imagination. Good thing we brought our costumes. We're gonna surprise Hilary, I mean, the Masked Avenger." *Hilary: "What's your surprise." *Blaze: "If we tell you, then our costumes won't be a surprise at all, will they." *Hilary: "Okay." *AJ: "C'mon. Let's Go on an Adventure." (Song: Let's Go.) * (Song ends.) *AJ: "How will we ever get to Axle City." *Hilary: "Have no fear, your magical and adventurous Avenger is here. Who's up for a Halloween Adventure in Axle City." *Jackson: "I wish we could but Jordan and I have to go costume shopping with mom and dad later." *Candy: "And Mandy and I have to decorate for Halloween." *Sam: "We can't either." *Sammy: "Yeah! Sam and I have pumpkins to carve." *Zoey: "And Dena and I have to organize the games." *Blaze: "Looks like it's just a foursome." *AJ: "More adventuring for us, Avengie." *Hilary: "Okay. Let's go." *AJ: "Make the wish, Hilary." *Hilary: "I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City." (In a magic sparkle, Hilary and Kipper arrived in Axle City, just as Blaze drives in, dressed up as a knight.) *Hilary: "So that's Blaze and AJ's big surprise they want to show me." *All: "Yeah-heh-heh-heh! Whoo-Hoo!" (They land before Hilary.) *Blaze: "Hey!" *Hilary: "Hello!" *Blaze: "It's me." *Hilary: "Your good ol' pal....I mean, Royal subject of all time." *Blaze: "Blaze! But tonight you can call me." *Hilary: "Call you what?" *Blaze: "Sir Blaze, the Knight." *Hilary: "Uh. Alright. I guessed so." (At that moment, AJ dramatically flips off Blaze and lands before Hilary.) *AJ: "Dun-da-da-daaa!" *Hilary: "Whoa! Colliding Candycorns!" (Hilary was shivering with fear for a moment, then looked at AJ again.) *Hilary: "Uh. Who are you?" *AJ: "And I'm AJ." *Hilary: "Hello!" (She gets out another smoke bomb and throws it at the ground.) *Hilary: "I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the trickster who tricks you on April Fools' Day and scares you on Halloween! I am the one the only..." *AJ: "The Amazing Superhero!" *Hilary: "And the Masked Avenger. That's my name and fun and adventures are my game." (She was soon to realize something strange is happening.) *Hilary: "Okay. What's going on." *Blaze: "We're wearing these costumes because tonight is Halloween!" *Hilary: "Really?" *AJ: "Yeah! And on Halloween, people give you candy." *Blaze: "It's called Truck-or-Treating. C'mon. We'll show you how it works." *Hilary: "Um. Okay." (Hilary followed her friends. Meanwhile, in Hilary's world.) *Zoey: "This looks great." *Dena: "Sure does." (Jackson and Jordan came with a book.) *Jackson: "Hey Guys. Look what we found." *Jordan: "I think we discovered the legendary book of Halloween enchantments." *Dena: "Wow! You mean the book that tells how to do enchantments for Halloween." *Zoey: "Where did you find it." *Jackson: "Well. Jordan and I have finished our Halloween shopping and went to a library in the store." *Jordan: "Here. Why don't you take a look." *Sam: "Wow!" *Sammy: "We should try some of these." *Dena: "Hmm. I don't know." *Zoey: "Dena's right. Halloween enchantments are only to be used on Halloween." *Jackson: "But how can you do 'em if you haven't practiced them." *Jordan: "Let's start on page 1." *Sam: "Grow spooky tree grow." (Scene cuts to the Axle City Garage which was decorated for Halloween.) Category:Blog posts